


Natural Beauty

by Willowanderer



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Makeup, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: If men find out we can shapeshift, they're going to tell the church





	Natural Beauty

“Do you think that your natural beauty is discouraging to young women?”

The question seemed out of nowhere, but when reporters mobbed the team after the police took the villain away, still proclaiming escape and revenge, it was polite to answer a few questions. And when there were only female members of the League on location, it was almost to be expected.

“I beg your pardon?” Diana asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Your unenhanced good looks.” the reporter repeated. “Isn’t it discouraging for girls who just don’t have the same advantages and have to resort makeup instead? Isn’t it unfair of you to set a beauty standard like that?”

“I don’t understand the question.” Wonder Woman pursed her lips. “I’m wearing makeup right now.” 

The reporter faltered.

“But I thought, given the Amazonian culture, there would be less of the enforced unreasonable standards..."

“Makeup is fun. Surely you didn’t think the glitter was natural?” she pointed to her eyelid, smiling good naturedly. “I mean, I _am_ blessed with conventional beauty, I suppose, but there’s nothing wrong with makeup. It’s fun. I mean I don’t wear it all the time, but...”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that.” Black Canary glared past the amazon’s shoulder. The reporter backed up a half step but kept the recorder extended. “There’s tons of reasons to wear makeup. Secret identities are only the start. Lots of people wear makeup. _Batman_ wears makeup.” She paused. “Actually he gave me the concealer I’m wearing, we’ve got similar skintones.” 

“He… what?”

“Now if you want cheating.” She jerked her finger at Zatanna. “She cheats.”

“I wear makeup!” Zatanna protested. “I wear a lot of makeup. It’s theatrical.”

“Yeah but you use magic to put it on.” Black Canary razzed.

“I told you before, if I could teach you the spell I would, there’s no reason to be jealous.” they devolved into friendly jibes and bickering.

“Maybe you want to direct that question to me?” Hawkgirl gave a half stroke hop and joined the other superheroines, hedging the reporter in. “I don’t wear makeup at work. You’re Peirce Marshal, from _The Petite Femme_ right?” She smiled, teeth white and menacing under her mask. “Your magazine called me ‘Haggirl’ a couple months ago I think. Suggested I should spend more time worried about my appearance than my biceps.” Her wings mantled an unconscious gesture, and the mention muscles flexed. “Since you’re asking, I wear makeup when I’m not working. Hard to take the time for Batman’s good smoky eye trick when there are aliens from the Earth’s crust attacking.” 

“I don’t think they’d be aliens if they were from the Earth’s crust, Hawkgirl.” Wonder Woman protested. 

“All aliens to me.” she retorted with a grin. 

“To get back to your question Mr. Marshal.” Wonder Woman interjected. “All girls can be beautiful, or not. While caring for the outside is important, I think my beauty comes more from my heart.” 

“And Aphrodite.” quipped Black Canary. 

“Who loves makeup, for the record.” Wonder Woman nodded. 

“No more questions.” it was a surrendering whimper.


End file.
